Wario
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Wario (SSBB) y Wario (SSB4). Wario (ワリオ) es un personaje de Nintendo creado como la contraparte de Mario. Se puede decir que, aunque comparten ciertas características, también difieren en muchas; lo más notorio de Wario es que su nombre, o al menos su inicial, viene representando a la contra parte de Mario, ya que la W es una M al revés, misma letra que aparece en su gorra suplantando a la M de Mario. Su primera aparición fue en el año 1992, en el juego llamado Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins como el antagonista principal del juego y como jefe final del mismo. Perfil [[Archivo:Wario super mario land 2.png|thumb|left|Art Oficial de Wario en Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins.]] El objetivo por el cual se creó a Wario era porque se buscaba a un enemigo que fuera todo lo contrario a lo que Mario ha llegado a ser. Wario empezó en el mundo de los videojuegos siendo un simple rival que trataba de impedir el paso a Mario en Wrecking Crew, no obstante, la fama de Wario empezó a alzar el vuelo conforme sus aspectos se iban independizando más de los de Mario. Tal como ocurrió con Luigi una vez, Wario empezó a tener un diseño propio e independiente que lo diferenciaba de Mario: con una nariz rosa, un bigote más largo que el de Mario y una masa muscular de notorias proporciones, así como un poco más de barriga. [[Archivo:Wario en WarioWare.jpg|thumb|Wario en WarioWare: Touched!]] Su voz es gruesa, rasposa y tiene un acento grosero. Se sabe que es muy fuerte y que su especialidad son los explosivos; también posee un acompañante llamado Waluigi. Lo más probable es que Wario tenga algún tipo de poder mágico ya que en el primer juego en el que se le conoció como Wario, la trama indica que había puesto un hechizo sobre la tierra llamada "Mario Land". La apariencia de Wario no es tan humana como la de Mario; el tono rosado de su nariz o sus orejas puntiagudas lo asemejan más a un duende, rasgo que comparte con su ya nombrado compañero. Aun así, en la actualidad no se le conoce a Wario por usar la magia como método de ataque y/o defensa, su característica más popular ha llegado a ser lo grotesco de su comportamiento, desde muecas en las que se hurga la nariz hasta rascarse el trasero en público o "compartir" sus flatulencias sin temor a lo que los otros puedan opinar. Sus características lo hacen más un personaje chiflado que uno malvado, aun así se sabe que en algunas ocasiones ha formado equipo con Bowser. [[Archivo:Wario en Wario Land The Shake Dimension.jpg|thumb|left|Wario en Wario Land: The Shake Dimension.]] Wario ha tenido todo tipo de papeles, habitualmente, juegos ambientados en alguna aventura que Mario haya tenido ya, por ejemplo en el juego Yoshi Island DS, en el que a quien se transporta es a Baby-Wario, también ha aparecido en juegos de carreras como Mario Kart en los que se le identifica como un personaje pesado, así también en otros juegos se le ha clasificado como un personaje lento pero fuerte. También se ha visto a Wario como un personaje algo tonto, con tácticas de combate que se inspiran en el lado cómico y un poco grotesco de la vida; se le muestra también como un personaje al que le gusta burlarse de las desgracias de los demás. Su aparición independiente más destacable hasta ahora fue en Wario Land: The Shake Dimension para la consola Wii, el cual consiste principalmente en el uso del sensor de movimiento del Wiimote para controlar a Wario en una dimensión en la que todo se resuelve, aparentemente, agitándose un poco. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En una encuesta de la era del Nintendo 64 para personajes deseados en un posible segundo juego de Smash[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/PostResult2.html Resultados de la encuesta para personajes de Melee en la página oficial (en japonés).], Wario fue el tercer personaje más querido en general con 66 votos, después de Bowser (169 votos) y la Princesa Peach (66 votos). Sin embargo, a pesar de la popularidad de Wario, Sakurai pasó sobre él, ya que no quería incluir tres luchadores nuevos de la serie Mario. Cuando Sakurai decidió añadir clones a la lista, Dr. Mario fue elegido como el clon de Mario; sin embargo, Sakurai hizo la observación de que él podría haber hecho a Wario como el clon de Mario en su lugar, pero no lo hizo[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/flash/syukeiken/return549.html Página 49 de preguntas respondidas sobre Super Smash Bros. Melee en el sitio oficial (en japonés).]. También explicó que él habría implementado a Wario en el juego con el tiempo de desarrollo asignado a Marth Roy, y Mewtwo, pero optó por evitar un número excesivo de personajes de Mario.[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/flash/syukeiken/return576.html Página 76 de preguntas respondidas sobre Super Smash Bros. Melee en el sitio oficial (en japonés).] Descripción del trofeo Wario aparece como uno de los trofeos en el juego. Este se desbloquea completando el Modo All-Star en cualquier nivel de dificultad sin continuar. Español right|90px :Wario :Se trata de un viejo conocido de Mario. Su incapacidad para apoderarse del castillo de Mario ha avivado los deseos de Wario de poseer su propio palacio. Wario es dueño de una fuerza hercúlea y puede hacer cosas que ni siquiera Mario es capaz de imitar. Sus inesperadas habilidades incluyen un gran talento para usar objetos y la capacidad de asumir diversos papeles, como los de Muñeco de Nieve, Zombie y Vampiro. :*''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' Inglés :Wario :An old acquaintance of Mario's. His failure to seize Mario's castle has fueled Wario's desire for a palace of his own. Wario has herculean strength and can do things that even Mario can't imitate. His unexpected skills include a talent with items and the ability to assume many roles, among them a snowman, a zombie, and a bat. :*''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (11/92) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Wario fue anunciado para Super Smash Bros. Brawl como uno de los personajes nuevos. Su confirmación llegó con la de otros personajes en el tráiler del videojuego que se mostró en la Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). A diferencia de como se le ha visto en todos los videojuegos, en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wario no es un personaje lento; de hecho, la velocidad con la que ejecuta sus ataques lo vuelven un poco difícil de derrotar. Como en todas sus apariciones, sus ataques están basados en un aspecto cómico y un poco asqueroso. Tiene una forma de recuperación con la cual logra recorrer bastante distancia, y también ataques fuertes, que si bien lo entorpecen bastante, son difíciles de esquivar. En este juego su apariencia es un caso especial, siendo el portador de más variedades y posibilidades de cambio en su paleta de colores, capaz de usar diversos colores tanto en su traje de Wario Ware, Inc., como en su traje de la mayoría de los videojuegos, haciéndole ser el primer personaje en tener un traje alternativo fuera de un mero cambio de color. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Wario :El autoproclamado rival de Mario. Le encanta el dinero y el humor de mal gusto. No en pocas ocasiones parte en búsqueda de tesoros. Sus audaces movimientos, radicalmente distintos a los de Mario, provienen de su fuerza sobrehumana. Además de aventurero, es el presidente de WarioWare, Inc., cuyo juego estrella es WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania. :*''GBC: Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' :*''GBA: WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' Inglés :Wario :Mario's self-styled rival. He loves money and gross humor. He often sets out in search of hidden treasure. His bold moves come from his superhuman strength and are completely different from Mario's moves. Aside from adventuring, he's also the chairman of game maker WarioWare, Inc. Its franchise game is WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$. :*''GBC: Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' :*''GBA: WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|300px El 19 de agosto del 2014, se filtraron unas imágenes en las que aparecía la pantalla de selección de personajes con algunos luchadores que aún no habían sido confirmados oficialmente, entre ellos a Wario. Más tarde, el 12 de septiembre del mismo año, justo un día antes del lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS en Japón, el juego fue vendido de forma no permitida a algunas personas, quienes publicaron videos e imágenes del contenido, demostrando que las filtraciones eran reales. Wario fue anunciado oficialmente el día 3 de octubre del 2014 por medio del sitio oficial. Su diseño está totalmente basado en su aparición en la serie WarioWare, aunque con colores más claros y un toque caricaturesco. A diferencia de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en donde es un personaje inicial, Wario es un personaje desbloqueable en estas entregas. En la versión de Nintendo 3DS, las condiciones para desbloquearle son completar el modo Smash multitudinario de 100, o participar en 30 combates del Modo Multijugador; en la versión de Wii U, solo se debe participar en 20 combates. Aunque la mayor parte de los movimientos de Wario no ha cambiado, estos poseen animaciones más fluidas. Wario ha recibido cambios tanto positivos como negativos; estos cambios, junto con los cambios hechos a las mecánicas de juego, colocan a Wario en la 41ra. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Wario :Si quisiésemos hacer una caricatura con mala uva de Mario, seguramente nos saldría Wario. El codicioso villano incluso afirma que de pequeños eran amigos... En este juego es un luchador pesado y de ataques contundentes. Cuanto más aguante su Tufo Wario, más explosivo será cuando, ejem... lo suelte. :*''GBC: Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (11/1992) :*''GBA: WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' (05/2003) Curiosidades -Antes de Ultimate, Wario fue el único personaje que debutó como inicial y más tarde se convirtió en un personaje desbloqueable. -Wario es el segundo luchador que no es de Pokémon que tiene alteraciones en su traje, aparte de los recolores. -Wario es el único representante de su universo en ser un antagonista. -Incluyendo los subuniversos, Wario es el primer representante de Mario que debutó en una consola portátil en Brawl, luego se unió a Daisy en Ultimate. -Wario y Yoshi son los únicos personajes de Mario que son representantes exclusivos de sus sub-franquicias. Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos